


Evil Games

by OctarinePegacorn



Category: Twelve Forever
Genre: Escapism, F/M, Imaginary Friend, like the witch's age isn't known but I'm not sure if I want to make her a MILF or not, past relationship, she's basically an imaginary-ish "friend" anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctarinePegacorn/pseuds/OctarinePegacorn
Summary: You want to apologize to your ex-girlfriend for not standing up for her so you follow her into her escapist fantasy. There you find the green-skinned, crimson jumpsuit-wearing woman of your dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Twelve Forever_ © Julia Vickerman. See if you can spot the subtle Harry Potter reference. I'll give you a hint. It has to do with the Weasleys. (It was also unintentional.)

You really envied Shane. Even though Reggie had no romantic interest in him (and vice versa), he was the one eating lunch with her while you sat with Tristan and two of the blond's friends while they sipped coffee. It might have been embarrassing how Reggie still played with dolls and sang songs about them in public but at least your spunky ex was doing what made her happy. 

_And not pretending to be someone she isn’t._

“Hey!” Tristan exclaimed when Captain Malibu landed in his cup, splashing some lukewarm joe on your face. He stomped over to Reggie and demanded “Why is there a man in my drink?”

“Sorry, dude. My bad.”

 _He’s being so rude to her but she sounds genuinely apologetic…_

“Oh, come on, Tristan,” said Shane good naturedly. “The King of the Beach has blessed your beverage.”

“Why are you sitting with this clown?” Tristan questioned. “I mean, dude, she still plays with _dolls_.”

“So what?”

“Dolls rule,” Reggie muttered, not making eye contact. Her bully leaned over.

“I don’t have time for this immature nonsense.” To Shane he stated “Come hang out with your _real_ friends when you’re done _babysitting_.” He turned back to Reggie. “That’s why [name]’s sitting with _us_ now and not  you.”

Other students at the nearby tables gasped when your former girlfriend dumped Tristan’s coffee over his crotch. 

“Hey, it worked.” 

_The Captain’s switch must have gotten stuck again_ , you realized, your face almost breaking into a smile. Shane, on the other hand, didn't find her utilization of the toy's kicking function funny. He left her high-five hanging.

“My grandma bought me this outfit! _I’m going to **wreck you guys!**_ ”

Reggie’s best friend grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the cafeteria. 

“ _Get back here!_ ” Tristan screeched. Springing out of your seat, you put your hand on his shoulder.

“What did you ever see in her, [name]?! She needs to _grow up_.”

“Oh, uh, I like redheads.”

“I’m going to kick her _ass_ ,” he declared. 

“Tristan, let’s get you cleaned up first. I’ll ask one of the Life Skills teachers if we can use a washing machine…”

He muttered his appreciation as you led him away. Her stunts, as amusing as they could be, were one of the reasons you two broke up.

No one else had caught your eye since then.

_Why didn’t I sign up for any classes I knew would have upperclasswomen? I’d rather be around mature girls even if they were unattainable…_

And you were more than aware that even though you promised yourself you wouldn’t talk to your ex-girlfriend at school, it wouldn't be right if you didn’t apologize for not standing up for her.  
***  
The teacher was able to loan him a spirit wear t-shirt until his tank dried. After you two returned to the cafeteria, Tristan and co. were told that you needed a bathroom break. The closest way to the boys’ room was through the cafeteria exit that Reggie and Shane had used. Afraid they would think you were following her, you took the other exit. Thankfully, no one said anything as you left the “cool kid” table. 

“...got to see this new place on the island I made up.”

“Um, do we really have to use that door?”

“Do you care?”

“Eh, no.”

You sped up because if you didn’t you would be stuck waiting outside the…

 _Ladies’ room_ , you thought, suppressing a snort. She always chose funny doors.

“With this key create a door/To take me to your righteous shores/Give us fun where there is none/And make reality undone/I command you in the name of name of Twelve/  
Party Island, show yourself!” 

The door, emblazoned with a “12” in digital clock font, glowed. She eagerly threw it open. 

“Come on, let’s rage!” 

“Right behind you, dude,” Shane replied.

Waiting until the last second to jump out from your hiding spot around the corner, you were surprised that the void that was the antechamber to her world resembled the hoodie you were wearing: a black background with various symbols in polychromatic neon. 

_This is part of her subconscious_ , you remembered, swallowing. 

When you hit the water your jaw was slack but instead of ingesting brackish fluid the ocean tasted like perfectly cooked eggs. The seawater was also breathable and easy to move through and you were on the beach in almost no time. Reggie and her boytoy were out of sight. 

_No,_ you thought, swallowing again. _He’s just her friend._

Although they never showed even the slightest inkling of wanting to date each other, you couldn’t help but feel even more jealous of Shane than before. That made you feel guilty, because he was pretty chill. 

_This probably isn’t his first time visiting the island..._  
***  
“This is going to rock your world,” Reggie announced the first time she showed you Party Island, which was more of an islet at the time. 

“You’re my world. What’s going to rock you?”

“Aw...” Your new girlfriend shifted her gaze to the left and rubbed the back of her neck, blushing. “I mean you’re _really_ going to like it.”  
***  
Shaking your head, you knew you had to stop reminiscing and actually find her so you could say sorry. It wasn’t like you were afraid of getting lost (you’d been here so many times before, just not in the sea), but you didn’t feel like getting stuck talking to any of the Islanders.

You came across a large number of them circled around your ex-GF and her buddy, Reggie had transformed into Twelve, her supersona. There was just enough time to stealthily speed walk along the beach and then dive into some underbrush. 

_“...new place on the island I made up.”_

To your surprise, while swimming towards the shore, Party Island didn’t look like it had expanded much since the last time you were there. The freshly created location could have been at the back of this land. Which would take a while to get to. It might just be easier for you to try to follow her. Going astray was no issue, because you had your own key.  
***  
You lost track of her again in the metropolis. Sighing, you hoped that your relative blandness wouldn’t make you stand out. It didn’t, although you did catch a few of them checking you out. As they were essentially Twelve’s imaginary friends, you weren’t as flattered as you would have otherwise been. 

Eventually you ended up in an unfamiliar area. The oversized visceral flower-trees were continuously spewing out thick, brightly hued nectar. Instead of running together and making the spring look muddy, the fluids turned clear quickly after hitting the water. It was perhaps the most oddly beautiful thing Reggie had ever made.

Awed, you stepped through the flowers, land anemones, and what looked like mushrooms with dull pearls growing on their caps. A rich ambrosial scent hit your nose and you were vastly tempted to dip your fingers into the spring for a taste of the stuff. 

_It’s not like she’s ever created anything malignant before…_

Managing to gather a handful of the goopy water, you brought it up to your lips and sipped. 

_Not bad_ , you thought before belching. An animalistic bubble with eyes floated out of your mouth and chirped. You drank enough to create a dozen more of these creatures. When the last one flew off, you decided to try dipping your feet in the water. After your fall into the ocean, all sweat had been cleaned off and since Party Island was supernaturally sanitary, you didn’t need to worry about dirtying any residents’ water supply. And you could always wade in the ocean again if you got messy.

_Might want to take my clothes off first, though._

Removing everything but your boxers, you slipped into the pool and found that it reached past your belly button. 

_“...new place on the island I made up.”_

Your eyes widened. If this was that place, you didn’t want Reggie to find you here enjoying yourself. Biting your lip, you noticed there was a small island near the end of the pool. On it was a kitchen mixer, minus the bowl, with gently moving twin beaters. You lifted up your belongings and waded over, obscuring yourself from view. 

“Surprise, dude!” 

Just then, your two schoolmates came bursting through the foliage. Afraid that that “dude” was directed at you, you peered out from the side but saw that neither of them had noticed you.

“Woah, nice. These springs are sweet. How’d you make them?”

“Same as everything else on the island,” Twelve happily explained. “I just wanted them badly enough and they _sprung_ up.”

“Uh, terribly joke.” 

They high-fived and Reggie pulled an artfully-made glass drinking container off of a tree. 

“Yep, Check _this out_.” 

Both of them burped and created two more living bubbles. You bit your lip again and wondered if you should just come out and make your apology before you were spotted. But that never happened.

“Wouldn’t it be so sick if we slipped some of this stuff to Tristan?”

It was hard not to sigh. 

“That would be fairly ‘sick’, but let’s not actually do anything like that.”

Twelve burped, releasing another school of bubbles. “Why?”

“I dunno, Tristan’s not actually a bad guy. He’s just going through some dumb phase.”

You were getting ready for her to badmouth you next, unsure if cool-as-a-cucumber Shane would defend you or not. 

“What’s so great about being mature, anyway? Acting old doesn’t make you cool, it just makes you boring.”

Now _that_ made you feel down. That piece of “logic” was why you were single. Turning around and resting your back against the mixer, you wished that _you_ were mature enough to show Reggie you were sorry.

_...instead of avoiding her…_

“Well, you should probably go apologize to Tristan or something.”

“Yeah… let’s do that,” Reggie replied. The tone of her voice indicated she had something planned. You waited until their retreating footsteps faded. Just as you were about to slip back in you noticed the water was mold-colored.

When you turned around something short, plump, and purple plopped down where the two friends had been. On the creature’s back was a woman in a formfitting crimson jumpsuit. The top of her lavender bob had been styled into horns. Their backs were to you and your jaw almost dropped open when she got off, placing both hands on her hips while simultaneously sprouting another pair of sleeved arms. She raised her second pair of hands to the sky as she stretched. 

“Big Deal, how long do you need to rest? I want to purify this _pond_ and get back as soon as possible.”

 _Oh, so the violet guy can talk?_ Something about his deep voice made you think that if he and his companion didn’t have such kitsch color schemes, he would have referred to this place as “garish”. _Maybe I should wait until they lea-_

“Just a couple of minutes, ma’am,” the rotund being managed to breathe out. 

The lady spun around on her heel and this time not only did your jaw drop, you also gasped. Her skin was an ever-so-slightly duller shade of Corvax green, her eyes had roseate irises and white pupils, and her eyebrows were shaved off. Somehow, despite

_...or because of…_

all that plus the manly voice you couldn’t help but think that she might be the most alluring woman you had ever been in the physical presence of. Her age was difficult to gauge. Even though she was pretty bodacious, with her face she could have been in any year of high school if she wasn’t a Party Islander. 

“What do we have here?” she called out, hands still resting on her hips. Except for the second pair. One hand was holding what looked like a fantastical water gun, filled with a green liquid. The other was pointed at you. 

“A human,” you answered. Regret filled you almost as soon as those words left your lips. She might have identified as one, too. Or Martian, for all you knew.


	2. Chapter 2

While she scrutinized you a dozen thoughts raced through your head, most of them about what would happen if she sprayed you.

“Don’t move.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” you joked, wondering why Reggie would create someone like this. She was way too authoritative for your ex’s tastes. 

The lady pulled the trigger and a laser shot out of her gun and into the pool. The gunk immediately cleared up and the floral aroma, which you hadn’t noticed was gone, came back. 

“Well?” 

An answer of “Well, what?” probably wouldn’t amuse her. You swallowed and slid back in, belongings still pressed to your chest. The stranger didn’t move an inch as you stepped onto dry land. 

“Who are you?”

“[name],” you answered immediately. 

Once again she inspected you thoroughly, gaze lingering on where the colorful slime clung. One of her hands darted out and she scraped some of it off and popped two fingers in her mouth. 

“Hm, that’s better than I thought it would be. Expected something more overbearingly saccharine. Why were you hiding from Twelve?”

The question was so abrupt you decided it was better to be honest with this mysterious green woman. She was _sharp_. 

“Or was it her assistant?” she tacked on. 

“It was Reggie,” you admitted, accidentally letting a bit of your disdain surface. 

“Tell me, are you from the same place as Reggie?” she asked. Her eyes bored into your own. “You’re dressed more like him than her.”

“Oh, no, his name is Shane. Reggie is Twelve.”

Taking note of the lady’s curious expression, you wondered if Shane had an alias as well.

“You forgot to answer why you were hiding from Twelve.’”

_She can’t know I broke up with Reggie. She can’t know I_ dated _Reggie._

“Well, I didn’t want her to see me using this place without her…”

If her brows weren’t shorn off, one of them would have been quirked at you.

“I thought you two were well-acquainted.”

“We had some, well, quite a few...disagreements. We don’t really hang out much anymore at school.”

_I wanted to talk to her alone so I could apologize_ , you practiced in your head before opening your mouth.

“But even with a schism you decided to trespass, hm?” Her hands resumed their position on her hips as she leaned forward, grinning broadly. “You have a rebellious streak, don’t you?”

Your mouth hung open for a couple moments before you closed it again, averting your gaze. 

“I guess I can tap into my naughty side, yeah.”

_Why did I have to phrase it like that? Well, I might as well commit._

“And that’s why I’m standing in front of you now, in my underwear and covered in goo.” 

“Oh yes, let’s clean you up.” 

It was just then that you noticed she had been fiddling with her laser gun. When she pointed it at you, you almost fell back into the pool of nectar. The beam hit you and the muck dried out and came off in big flakes. After brushing the rest of it off, you put your clothes back on. You noticed her frown and decided to perk her up. 

“Wow, that was just like magic. Thank you.” 

“Thank _you_. I am Party Island’s first witch.”

_That explains the skintone._

“Oh, are there many others?”

“Not yet, I’m still working on amassing a coven.” 

“Is your, uh, companion part of it?”

Big Deal opened his mouth and looked imploringly at his mistress. Giving him the briefest of glances, the witch turned her gaze back to you and clasped her primary pair of hands together. Her second pair were reabsorbed. You weren’t sure where the laser went. 

“He’s more of a _familiar_.” Her answer was punctuated with a broad smile. “Do you know what that is?”

You tried to recall if you ever had any conversations with Reggie about sorcery. Nothing came to mind. To be honest, you were afraid your ignorance would make you say something that would offend her. 

“Oh, no,” you replied cautiously. “I don’t know much about witchcraft…” 

_Is that the proper term for it here? She called herself a witch. I guess it’s okay._

“Are you a self-taught witch?”

“Well, I kind of have to be. But enough about my little project. I want to learn more about you. You said you’re a classmate of Reggie’s?”

“Oh no, I have to get back to school,” you groaned. _Much rather stay and chat up this enchantress but Tristan will get suspicious if I don’t come back soon..._

Her “familiar” stared up at you, clearly concerned. That didn’t escape the attention of the viridescent conjurer. 

“Do you want a ride back?”

Said “ride” frowned pitifully, not wishing to be burdened with the combined weight of you and his mistress.

“No, that’s okay. I have a key to take me back,” you explained. “I can just create a door here and go back.”

“You didn’t tell me you possessed magical abilities.” 

“Well, it’s just one key,” you explained with what was hopefully a humble smile. “And I wouldn’t have it if it weren’t for Reggie.”

“It seems like you really care about her,” the witch pointed out. “Do you think you’ll make amends?”

“I...hope so.”

It was true. Even if you were romantically incompatible with Reggie, you didn’t like living on the outskirts of her life. She might be a late bloomer when it came to attitude but she would grow up eventually. You could try to reform the friendship. But that would require a more elaborate apology than what you were originally planning.

“Oh, [name]?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you keep our meeting a secret? Twel- Reggie knows that I’m still working on recruiting members for Party Island’s first coven but I haven’t made much progress. I’m a little...embarrassed.”

“Don’t be. I’m sure your coven will be very powerful someday. To be honest, I don’t want her to know I was here, either. We both should keep each other’s secret.”

“Of course,” she replied with a smirk, extending an arm to you. You shook it and she chuckled.   
***  
“What?” was the first thing you heard when you reappeared in the hallway. “Did you follow us onto Party Island?!”

“Yes,” you answered. Reggie opened her mouth and you cut her off before she could really get started. “But it’s because I wanted to apologize.”

“‘Apologize’?” she repeated, brow furrowed. “You want to apologize for stalking us?”

“Well, no. I was _following_ you because I wanted to say I’m sorry. I should have stood up for you when Tristan insulted you in the cafeteria.”

That caught her off guard. Shane smiled. 

“Instead I just sat there and… Again, I’m so sorry, Reggie. Next time I see Tristan I’m going to tell him-”

“What? What are you going to tell me? That you’re getting back together with a five-year-old stuck in a middle schooler’s body?”

The redhead’s already pink face flushed with rage. Before you could stop her, she splashed her bully with the contaminated fluid from the spring. Tristan transformed into an infant. 

“Reggie, what did you do?’ you demanded, horrified.  
***   
Your horror turned to anger soon after arriving back on the beach of Party Island. Why couldn’t the great and powerful Twelve think before she acted? Sure, Tristan needed to be put in his place but… 

_Why did he de-age??_

Shane was more worried than mad. He was rambling on about how all three of you would be doing time for kidnapping. You groaned and stood up. 

“Reggie, do you have any idea why this happened?”

“Please call me ‘Twelve’ when we’re on the island,” she muttered. “No, I wish I knew why this was happening.”

“You’re the most creative person I know. I know you can come up with a solution.”

“I don’t know anything about babies!” she snapped before blushing. “Sorry, [name].”

“It’s okay.”

“Wait, what do babies like?” Shane asked. “Their moms! Twelve, turn me into a mom.”

“Wha-?”

“Just do it!”

Twelve complied and Shane became a mom. She picked up Tristan and rocked him to sleep, which changed him to his proper form. Mother Shane set him back down before turning back to regular Shane. 

“Okay guys, I might need help carrying him back.”

Reggie focused on opening a portal while Shane grabbed Tristan by the arms and you took hold of the blond’s legs. Your now-friend rushed over and supported her tormentor's middle. 

While taking just one last glimpse at the sea, you spotted the witch

_...whose name I really should ask…_

and Big Deal flying into view. 

_Huh. Did she already find other magicians?_

She must have been fixated on Reggie because she didn’t seem to notice you until her ride became overexerted, forcing her to hop off. One glimpse of her face told you that the magic woman felt like she made a drastic mistake.

If Shane hadn’t noticed her first, you would have rushed your two schoolmates through the portal and made an excuse to stay.

“Uh, Twelve? Look who it is.”

“The butt witch?! Ugh! I should have known you were behind all this!” 

After an awkward pause, your new crush finally spoke up. You were surprised when her words were directed at you.

“So, I see you’ve made up with ‘Reggie’.”

At the sound of her given name, the girl’s eyes narrowed and you looked back at her green-skinned creation. 

“Wait, I thought you were off adding to your-” slipped out and the witch held a finger up to her lips.

“You’ve been meeting up with _her_?” Twelve demanded to know.

“Only once...”

“And what exactly has she ‘been adding to’?”

You were about to tell her when the school bell went off, signaling the end of your lunch period. 

“Uh, Twelve, can we discuss this after we go bac-?”

“No, let’s discuss how you’ve been sneaking around here without me _right now_.”

“We need to get back before Tristan wakes up,” Shane pointed out.

Reggie glared at her nemesis before turning back towards you. 

“If I wasn’t carrying this jerk, I would splash you with the potion and leave you here.”

“What, why?”

“So your new buddy could eat you or whatever it is witches do with babies! Come on, let’s go back,” she muttered, staring into the portal. 

You dropped Tristan’s legs. 

“Not with you. Not when you’re acting like this.”

Reggie didn’t give you another glance as she exited Party Island. Shane gave you an apologetic look but didn’t stick around, either. You thought about shouting something into the portal as it closed but thought better of it. After all, you didn’t want to appear juvenile.

As the witch stepped towards you, you wondered how you were going to explain to your teacher where you were playing hooky at.

“Sorry if I permanently ruined your relationship with her.” 

Being apologized _to_ made you feel a little better. 

While you wanted to ask her why her creator hated her so much, you didn’t feel like alienating anyone else that day. You didn’t know where you stood with Shane now, either. And while you really didn’t want to hang out with Tristan anymore, if he remembered what happened that meant you could lose your mutual friends. 

“It’s okay, she’s not going to change anytime soon. It’s why I broke up with her.”

“ _You_ dated _her_?”

“Yeah, once upon a time I thought that someone being cuter than you meant they were out of your league. Well, she’s still more attractive than I’ll ever be but her personalit-”

“That’s not what I meant.” 

Sighing, you turned to look at her. One arm hung by her side, the other’s hand resting on her hip.

“What kind of insult is ‘butt witch’, anyway? It’s so-”

“Immature?”

“Yes, exactly. Why does she call you _that_?”

“She’s probably jealous,” she offered, emphasizing her hips. 

Your former love might have joked about a lot of things, but puberty and what it did was one subject that made her uncomfortable. 

“Not trying to make things awkward, [name]. This island is just PG-13 at its _worst_.”

Being completely honest, you told her “I really want to stay but I’m already going to be late to class...” 

“Have you been tardy before?”

“I haven’t even had a sick day for longer than I’ve been going to that school.” 

“Are you on your instructor’s good side?” she inquired, sprouting a third set of arms. You hadn’t noticed her grow the second. 

“Yeah, never had any problems with any of my teachers this semester.”

“Then why not stay?”

Heart thumping frantically, you wondered whether or not to resist temptation. Earlier you’d wondered why Twelve would create someone so authoritative. One theory you had was that she was an embodiment of Reggie’s inevitable need to grow up, which would explain why she resented the witch so much. 

_A little escapism isn’t bad_ , you noted. _But Reggie needs to realize that it’s possible to be mature and creative at the same time._

Long slender fingers grasped your waist while two palms rested against your shoulders. Your lips parted as you stared into her milky irises. Her top set of hands gently grasped your cheeks, bringing your face closer to her. 

The kiss was chaste and she seemed to know what she was doing. She had even hesitated a bit to make sure you were completely okay with her initiating it. 

“Okay, where did you learn to smooch like that?”

She shrugged, grinning. 

_Why doesn’t she go for some stud like Guy Pleasant?_

“What does a girl like you see in me?” you asked before you could stop yourself.

“You’re cute and I enjoy talking to you.”

Nervous, you let out a little giggle.

“So, uh, I’m still not a magician but does your coven still have open slots?”

“Of course. You’re useful. In more ways than one. In, potentially, a _handful_ of ways,” she said. 

That statement almost would have sounded ominous if she wasn’t using all six of her hands to gently caress you.

_I guess I can afford to skip one class…_


End file.
